With rapid development of economy and business, people travel worldwide with portable electronic devices to be driven to operate by battery. Therefore, chargeable battery becomes highly demanded and as a result, battery charger becomes a necessary device in home and travel. A battery charger is generally composed of two parts, a charger body of a charge circuit coupled to an AC power supply and a battery compartment for receipt of a battery to be charged. Conventional chargers have their battery compartments attached to their charger bodies and the battery compartments have fixed sizes to hold particular batteries such as either AA or AAA type batteries.
At opposite of the battery compartment, two conductors connected to the charging circuit are arranged to provide contact with a chargeable battery for charging it. A battery is fit into the battery compartment for charging and taken out therefrom after charging. However, since the battery compartment is attached to the charger body, conventional battery charger is of large volume, causing inconvenience for carrying and handling.
Accordingly, what is needed is a portable battery charger of a size same as its charger body. Moreover, the portable battery charger may charge batteries of different sizes and standards.